Continuation of THAT Page
by Glitterycake
Summary: If you've read HBP, you'll know what I'm talking about. We only see Harry's point of view. I think it's time we saw someone else's, too. Spoilers abound. UK Edition: p. 499


**Author's Note: **Personally, I wondered just where Harry got the ovaries to kiss Ginny like that, but nobody knows how Ginny reacted. I can tell you, this is probably how I would have reacted (because Harry's just that hot). I tried to keep it as un-clichéd as possible, and tried to make it somewhat realistic.

**Disclaimer: **You haven't got the ovaries to sue ME!

"_We won!"_

"_Party in the common-room!"_

"_GOOOOOOO GRYFFINDOR!"_

"_We won the Cup!"_

A cacophony of voices jumbled together as Ginny Weasley dashed up the stairs towards the Gryffindor House common-room with the rest of her team-mates to begin celebrating Gryffindor's victory of winning the Quidditch Cup again.

And without Harry, to boot! Ginny thought, smiling vaguely at a classmate who'd congratulated her on her excellent capture of the Snitch. _Oh, get off it, I'm not as good as Harry!_ she snapped inwardly, just wanting to evade the congratulators and pour herself a nice glass of warm Butterbeer.

"Great catch, Ginny, really!" Hermione Granger said, patting Ginny on the back, but Ginny wasn't really paying much attention to her. Her eyes scanned the room for the missing player, the Captain who'd coached them all so brilliantly. Even with Ron's slightly patchy performance as Keeper, they'd managed to secure a spectacular victory. Even without Harry.

Ginny sighed. Harry. Now that she and Dean had broken up, her thoughts sometimes strayed to Harry. No matter what she did, or who she dated, Harry Potter seemed to be a permanent fixture in Ginny's consciousness. He sat there on the floor of her mind, ensconced in a deck-chair, reading _Quidditch Through the Ages_, wearing blue board-shorts, a crazily patterned Hawaiian shirt and a shark-tooth necklace, and showed no signs of vacating Ginny's mind.

Ginny snatched up her Butterbeer and downed the contents in one gulp. Unconsciously, she kept looking towards the portrait hole. Surely he'd be off detention by now?

_His detention's with Snape, Ginny. Think about the implications._

The portrait hole was flooded suddenly with light from the outside corridor, and someone clambered through, assisted by a few enthusiastic students. Ginny's eyes strayed at once to the new arrival. _Harry!_ she thought, abandoning the Butterbeer glass.

Harry's eyes scanned the common-room, looking in each corner, until they appeared to rest on Ginny. His face lit up.

_Can we rewind that? Did his face just light up? Is there someone behind me?_ Ginny thought to herself, feeling strangely prone as his eyes locked on hers. Some kind of unseen force made her legs move, transporting her in Harry's direction.

Ginny swallowed; something was rising in her face, something Ginny felt had a lot to do with the way Harry was looking at her at that moment. It was the magnetic force of this particular gaze, then, that propelled Ginny to run to Harry.

The scene seemed to be unfolding in super-slow motion. Ginny felt, rather than saw that she had arrived in front of Harry, and was also acutely aware that her arms were circled tightly around him.

"We won," Ginny said to Harry, but she wasn't sure if he heard. Ginny's ear was crushed against Harry's chest, and his heart seemed to be beating erratically. Waiting for a signal to let go, she looked up, her eyes widening as Harry's face drew nearer and nearer…

They weren't in a crowded common-room anymore, Ginny thought, as Harry kissed her. No, they most certainly were not. They were, in fact, alone and quite isolated.

_Harry Potter is kissing me._

_He's kissing me, and it's on purpose._

_He's kissing me on the lips._

_You're enjoying it, aren't you?_

_Yes!_

_Kiss him back, then!_

Quite apart from the fact that Harry Potter was kissing her, on purpose, on the lips, and she was enjoying it, Ginny wondered if she should not ask him what had brought it on. Had someone slipped some kind of Love Potion in his drink? Why on earth was Harry Potter kissing her?

Okay, so the kiss was kind of watery, and his positioning was distorting the shape of Ginny's nose, but Ginny couldn't remember why any of those shortcomings should bother her. Why would being _slightly_ drooled on bother her? What exactly was wrong with Harry biting her lip in his excitement?

_Nothing,_ Ginny thought. _Nothing in the world is wrong with this kiss. It's being given to me by Harry Potter. Nothing is wrong with this kiss._

Eventually, they broke apart. Harry's eyes were cloudy and unfocussed; he looked slightly drugged. The room was very quiet; you could have heard a pin drop.

"I –" Ginny started to say, but it was drowned in the tide of wolf-whistles, giggles and tittering that flooded the room. Harry seemed to come to himself slightly; then he grinned- quite nervously, but looking exhilarated just the same- at Ginny, who felt a grin of her own taking root. Then Harry gestured in the general direction of the portrait hole, waited for Ginny's nod of reply, and stood back as Ginny crawled through the portrait hole, then followed her.

Ginny waited for Harry to speak as the portrait swung shut behind them, but he simply jerked his head in the direction of the marble staircase. Ginny nodded, then after a moment of deliberation, reached down and took hold of Harry's hand. He looked at her in surprise, then closed his fingers around hers.


End file.
